vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adi Gallia
Summary Adi Gallia, a Force-sensitive Tholothian female, was a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last years of the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, she served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic and was a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. During a search mission for Darth Maul on the planet Florrum, she was killed by Maul's apprentice Savage Opress. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B Name: Adi Gallia Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Tholotihian, Jedi Master and Jedi High Council Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Precognition (Battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Mind/Memory Manipulation (Via the Legends Mind Trick ability), Subatomic Matter Manipulation (Is quite skilled with the manipulation of Holocrons, which require fine adjustments on the atomic and subatomic scale), Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation (Via the Force Barrier ability), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via the Tutaminis ability),Regeneration (Mid-Low; via the Force Healing ability), Aura sensing, Master Swordsman, Master hand-to-hand combatant, Electricity Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning), Excellent Pilot and Diplomat Attack Potency: Large Town level (Contended with Savage Opress for a good while before being overwhelmed. This marks her as a superior of Ventress, who is simply afraid of facing him, and indicates that she is not too far off in power when compared to other High Council members) | Planet level (Adi Gallia was constantly praised for her skills by her peers such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn and as a leading member of the Jedi council should be on par with the likes of Kit Fisto and Yarel Poof who was capable of displaying this amount of power with the Force ) Speed: ''' '''Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Can keep up with Savage Opress and Grievous. This marks her as being comparable to Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (One of the swiftest Jedi of her era. Easily comparable to the likes of Kit Fisto, who can move at such speeds in combat that Obi-Wan Kenobi can barely keep up) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally but can augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification (Capable of trading blows with Savage Opress who in turn could Pressure Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker into a two on one fight right after fighting Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku) | Planet Class with Force amplification. Durability: Wall level naturally, Large Town level via Force amplification | Street level naturally, Planet level via Force amplification. Stamina: Very high (Has fought in many battles that have easily lasted a dozen days) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Tens of meters with telekinesis, Interstellar with Telepathy and Force senses (Should be comparable to Obi-Wan, who sensed when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system) | Extended melee range with lightsaber, A few Kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable to fellow High Council member Saesee Tiin, who could hurl B2 Super Battle Droids up to 4 km away), Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: Red single bladed Lightsaber/Blue single bladed Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted. Adi Galia was considered exceptional even to Jedi master standards and became a master at almost everything she touched, Her saber and diplomatic skills have constantly been praised by the likes of Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Qui-Gon Jinn, she was also known to be an incredible pilot. Weaknesses: She is an aggressive fighter, tending to either overpower her enemies with sheer ferocity and slow powerful strikes, this, however, leaves her at a huge disadvantage to enemies that are physically far superior to her such as Savage Opress Notable Attacks/Techniques: Notable Attacks/Techniques (Disney): * Telekinesis: Adi Gallia literally puts her mind over matter via the Force. she can use this ability to blast away enemies, shield herself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Being a High Council member Gallia is an extremely powerful and skilled telekinetic. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Adi Gallia is capable of telepathy. she can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing her to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Adi Gallia can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Gallia should have a respectable degree of skill with this ability. * Force Speed and Force Jump: Adi Gallia increases her base speed or jumping capabilities to an immense degree in a short burst via the Force Notable Attacks/Techniques (Legends): * Telekinesis: Adi Gallia literally puts her mind over matter via the Force. she can use this ability to blast away enemies, shield herself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Being a High Council member Gallia is an extremely powerful and skilled telekinetic. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Adi Gallia is capable of telepathy. she can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing her to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Adi Gallia can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Gallia should have a respectable degree of skill with this ability. * Force Speed and Force Jump: Adi Gallia increases her base speed or jumping capabilities to an immense degree in a short burst via the Force * Illusions: Gallia should have some skill in the art of creating illusions. Force Adepts of comparable power and skill not trained as a Consular have proven themselves capable of casting convincing enough illusions to cause entire armies to retreat. * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). * Force Lightning: Adi Gallia is one of the few Jedi members on the council that uses force lightning directly in combat despite its darkside origins.This technique involves a discharge of electrical energy from the practitioner's hands resulting in electrocution and even disfigurement if the target is hit with it. Key: Disney | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5